Armor
Armor in Landmark allows for flexibility and freedom, based on your preferred play style. How Armor Differs in Landmark In most games, you must choose an adventure class during character creation. In Landmark, there is a single "class", The Adventurer, to allow players to choose how they want to play and change their play style as they see fit depending on their preferences or the circumstance. For example, you may want to play in the style commonly referred to as a "tank" in other games, where you can withstand high damage, but have slow and steady damage-dealing abilities to opponents and the next day, you may want to play in a style referred to as a "rogue" with with less damage resistance from opponents, but far speedier damage-dealing abilities. In Landmark, changing between these styles is as simple as changing the gear you are using, because the armor (and the weapons) you choose are what defines your skill set in combat. Choosing Armor Choosing armor is largely a matter of personal preference, as Landmark also uses Affinity (sometimes called "keywords") associations to indicate any special benefits armor may have, beyond the typical "hit points" you can take and common stats like the ability to deal critical hits to opponents. Choosing an affinity will likely tie into your preferred style of combat. For example, you may want to wield a sword with a spooky effect (that uses Shadow Essence) or you may prefer to sling fiery arrows at your enemies. No matter which style you choose, the more items you equip with the same affinity, the greater the Maximum Affinity Effect. Therefore, it is ideal to aim to stay within one affinity. For example, if you like using a weapon like the Staff of the Lightning Caller, pairing it with the Electrified Assault Exo-Suit armor and items with the the Lightning Affinity will add extra bonuses to the effectiveness of your attacks. :The the Affinity page for details about each of these keywords. Armor Weight The "weight" of the armor you choose will represent a trade off in one skill set for another. For example, one might give you greater protection (heavy) but you may not defeat enemies as quickly as you would in an armor that makes you more nimble. See the Armor Weight page for more information. Gunlingers-last-resort.jpg|Light starter armor with a Wesern theme Manifestation of the inner spark.png|Medium starter armor with a fantasy theme Supercooled-power-armor-equip.jpg|Heavy starter armor with a sci-fi theme Styles of Armor Because Landmark is a "genre agnostic" game, you will find armor that looks like it came off of a Western film set, could be in a science fiction novel, or from any style of fantasy game from around the world. Crafting Armor Landmark has two different types of items. In relationship to armor, innate items are anything a player has the knowledge to craft as soon as they create a character and enter the game world. All players start with a armor, but many innate recipes for armor of different styles can be crafted at the Replicator. *If a player obtains all of the possible recipes, anyone can craft them. All of the armor may be crafted, but players need mined resources and logged resources, as well as looted essences to do so. The Appearance Slot In your character sheet you'll also see a slot for an appearance armor or any outfit. This can be used to give your character a look of your choosing. Equipping Armor *Once you have armor to equip, press i to open your Inventory. Right click on the item you want to equip. *To switch armor later, you repeat the above option to auto-swap items. You can not do this while engaged in combat. Other Info *No other info at this time. Related Topics *Weapons *Combat *Affinity Category:Guides